


this love

by roses36



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M, it's not explicit yet but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roses36/pseuds/roses36
Summary: has taken its toll on meshe said goodbye too many times beforeand her heart is breaking in front of mei have no choice 'cause i won't say goodbye anymore





	1. i did not recognize

It was never supposed to happen, because Klay Thompson and Stephen Curry were not gay.

That was pretty obvious; Steph had his wife and Klay had his Instagram hoes. They were both 100% straight.

Sure, maybe sometimes Klay would flirt with Steph the same way he would with all his girls. And sure, maybe sometimes Steph would touch him a bit too often. And sure, maybe they’d both stare at each other a bit too much and for a bit too long.

But just because they seemed to be made for each other on the court didn’t mean anything. They were just friends.

\-----

Klay Thompson wrote it off as an act of charity.

When Steph showed up to his hotel room at 3 in the morning looking like complete shit, claiming insomnia, under normal circumstances he would have told him to take a Benadryl and fuck off. But he looked  _ bad _ . What was he supposed to do? Turn him away? He wasn’t a total asshole.

So there he was, in boxers and a white t-shirt, sitting at the foot of his bed.

“Sorry I woke you up, no one was answering their texts and your room was the only one I knew.”

“It’s 3 in the morning.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ve just been having trouble sleeping.”

Even in the hotel room, where the only light was coming from the window, Klay could see that Steph had massive bags under his eyes. He generally just looked weary, and Klay felt terrible for him.

“When was the last time you slept?” Klay asked, expecting an answer like _a couple hours last night,_ or maybe even _the night before last._

“... Atlanta?”

“Steph, that was five days ago!”

“Yeah, I know.”

“How the fuck have you managed to play?”

Steph shrugged, looking at the floor.

“Well, I mean… I don’t know what to tell you but… I’m exhausted. I need to get to bed.”

“Do you think I could sleep with you?”

Steph looked back up at Klay, pleading in his eyes.

_ He has gorgeous eyes… what the fuck? _

Klay didn’t even fully comprehend the question; he was too focused on the fact that he clearly must also be sleep deprived if he’s describing any part of another man as  _ gorgeous,  _ let alone Stephen Curry.

He didn’t even realize that he said yes until Steph was getting into his bed.

Klay got into bed and tried to lay as still as possible on his back and as far away from Steph as he could.

_ What the fuck am I doing what the fuck is this why did I agree to this this is so goddamn weird fuck me _

His crisis was cut off by Steph moving over and draping himself over Klay, resting his head on his chest and tangling his legs with Klay.

_ What the  _ **_fuck is his problem?!_ **

As he thought about the ways that he could kill Steph and flee the country because  _ what the fuck, _ he became aware of Steph’s slow, rhythmic breathing that indicated he had to be asleep, and his weight, and the heat radiating off of him, and the smell of the hotel’s soap, and the strange fact that Steph was simultaneously way bigger than anyone he’s ever been in this position with and also still significantly smaller than him, and the fact that he  _ actually didn’t mind this? _

_ I  _ **_really_ ** _ need to get some sleep. _

He looked down at Steph as much as he could without moving and waking him up, taking in his tanned skin and muscle, his curly hair and the fact that he  _ really was gorgeous. _

_ What is  _ **_my_ ** _ problem? _

The next day, Klay woke up to Steph sitting up and looking at him.

Klay had no clue what the fuck to say, but apparently Steph somehow did.

He leaned down and gave Klay a quick kiss, whispering a thank you in his ear before walking out of the room.

Klay probably should’ve been majorly panicking, but all he could do was smile as he walked out.

At the shootaround the next day, Klay quickly realized just how bad of an idea sharing a bed with a guy that you have to see every day and also have to share a basketball court with was. Steph was his typical, everyday Steph self, but Klay was having that postponed I-think-I’m-gay crisis. While he was shooting (and bricking) threes, Steph walked up behind him and whispered to him again,   
“Thanks a lot for last night. I slept great.”

Klay jumped, taken by surprise, and turned around, blushing profusely when he saw it was Steph.

Steph just winked at him, smiling and walking away.

_ I’m so fucked. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes they're all this love lyrics  
> this got deleted once i've learned my lesson to not type directly into ao3 anymore lol  
> this was a one shot that turned into a series


	2. the fire burning in her eyes

Steph wouldn’t really call himself an insomniac.

Sure, there would sometimes be a week stretch where he was only getting an hour or two a night. And occasionally he might miss a night of sleep here and there. And very, very rarely he’d miss two. But it was fine. He’d deal with it and it’s be fine.

But this time it was different.

One night was fine. Two was weird. Three was very out of the ordinary. Four was unheard of. And on night five he knew that if he didn’t get some sleep ASAP he’d no longer be able to function. Which led him to Klay’s hotel room. 

Steph almost always was able to fall asleep with somebody else. And while he didn’t really want to sleep in the same bed as anyone on his team, well, desperate times call for desperate measures, and he’d be lying to himself if he said that he never felt like a schoolgirl with a crush when he was near Klay.

So maybe he had a thing for Klay. But he was probably just confusing friendship for attraction. Right? He’d done that with girls before. He’d probably acted fake gay with Klay so many times that he almost tricked himself into thinking it was real. That’s totally possible.

\-----

Steph woke up the next day still on top of Klay.

So maybe he couldn’t resist cuddling up to him last night. But he was just so warm… and seemed so comfortable… it wasn’t a gay thing.

Okay, but when he kissed him? Maybe that was a bit of a gay thing.

…

Okay, a lot of a gay thing.

But when Klay looked up at him and Steph saw those brown eyes, confused as all hell but with a definitive  _ something _ behind them something just brought Steph towards him.

And as Steph walked out of Klay’s room, the fact that he’d just had the best night’s sleep he’s had in a long time was an afterthought. All he could think was that he’d been seeing that look for years.

And that, even though the kiss was too short to tell for sure, Klay might’ve been kissing him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this chapter is short as fuck  
> i wrote it during class lol  
> so this is gonna be kinda fluffy... but there will be smut... and angst... so yeah


	3. the chaos that controlled my mind

Honestly, Klay maybe could’ve seen it coming, at least from Steph’s end.

Something about him seemed a bit suspect at times. And while it was usually pretty obvious when Steph was just fucking with him, other times he couldn’t be entirely sure.

So yeah, Klay had considered the fact that _maybe Steph was gay for him???_ But the thought never really came past the “right before I fall asleep let’s ponder life” stage.

But Klay? Klay never would think about Steph like that. Klay would never think about _any_ dude like that. But then _why_ did he keep replaying last night in his head? _Why_ did he long for those lips on his again and Steph in his bed again _maybe not so innocently though_ -

“Klay, are you paying ANY fucking attention?”

Klay realized that he’d completely lost himself in his thoughts. In the middle of a time out. In the middle of a game they were getting _decimated_ in. Mainly thanks to Klay.   
Everyone on the team could tell that Klay was ignoring Steph. Every pass Steph delivered him he hesitated on and either passed up a good look or bricked a wide open shot. Every time Steph was open and he had the ball he panicked. He didn’t even want to set a screen for Steph or come off a screen he set for him. Even when Steph was on the bench or vice versa he seemed preoccupied, and the team was suffering because of it.

“Sorry Coach.”

“Whatever. Just, try to remember how to play basketball, alright? You look terrified out there.”

_If only you knew._

\-----

They lost. Bad.

Normally Klay would try to not let it bother him too much. But he _knew_ it was all his fault. _Well, really, it was Steph’s fault if you think about it._

“Hey Klay!”

_Speak of the devil._

“Hey man, you didn’t look so good out there. You ok?”

_You of all people should know damn well I’m not ok._

“Yeah, just a rough night.”

“Wanna go get something to eat?”

Klay knew he should probably just try to get some sleep; not only because they were leaving pretty early tomorrow morning, but also because the last place he wanted to be was anywhere with Steph.

“I don’t know…”

“C’mon, we can just go get McDonald’s or something.”

\-----

As soon as Klay was confident that Steph had chosen to ignore the events of last night entirely, he was able to enjoy himself.

Steph and him were laughing hysterically about something Draymond had done when he was a rookie as they entered the elevator, pushing the button of the floor both of their rooms were on.

As the seemingly ancient elevator began its slow ascent, Steph looked over at him.

“Y’know, thanks again, for last night.”

 _There it is._ The subject Klay had been dreading. He turned red and tried to ignore Steph staring expectantly at him.

“It was nothing,” he said, which was 100% a **_lie_ ** _, you’ve been freaking out about it all day-_

“It wasn’t nothing to me.”

At this Klay instantly turned towards Steph, who was expecting him to turn a darker shade of red and dismiss him.

Which is what Klay would’ve done if the rational part of his brain, which was setting off alarms and going _insane_ because _both him and Steph must be going insane._

Instead Steph saw Klay’s eyes darken and this _fucking grin_ appear on his face, a look that Steph could only describe as _predatory_ and something he would _never_ think of seeing on Klay and something that was _insanely hot-_

The elevator doors opened and Klay grabbed Steph by the back of the collar like he was his fucking _property,_ and while his mind was going crazy telling him how _goddamn_ ** _stupid_** _this was, how_ ** _stupid_** _he was_ it took all of his self control to lead Steph into his hotel room before shoving him against the wall and making out with him.

Steph was totally at a loss. _What was Klay’s fucking problem_ and also _what was his problem because Klay was an_ ** _amazing_** _kisser and_ ** _Klay Thompson’s tongue was down his throat and he, Stephen Curry, was liking it._**

Klay was trying to ignore how _wrong wrong_ **_wrong_ ** all of this was because right now his mouth on Steph’s and his body against Steph’s and _Steph_ felt nothing but right.

He lifted Steph up for a better angle, attacking his neck in a place he **definitely** shouldn’t have been because nothing could cover it **especially** not his jersey but Steph clearly didn’t care as he moved his head to the side for him and the need for friction became too much for Klay and he rolled his hips against Steph’s and Steph moaned his name-

The two men stopped instantly and stared at each other, breathing heavy, because what they were doing just became all too real and all their thoughts of _how fucked up_ this was caught up to them and how their friendship was _fucked,_ **_it was all fucked._ **

“Steph…”

Klay stared at him, looking completely lost, all former confidence gone.

Steph wanted to tell him not to worry about it, tell him to just forget it, but Klay had _every right_ to worry about it and he _knew_ that neither of them would be able to forget about it and _Steph didn’t want to forget about it._ _  
_ Klay let go of him, and as he was about to walk out of the room, Klay grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, kissing him softly.

“Sorry.”

Steph looked up at him, and gave him a shy smile. “Don’t be.”

He walked out of the room, leaving both of them with racing minds and wanting more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup this one's a long one


	4. whispered goodbye

Stephen Curry wouldn’t say that he was  _ gay. _

Would he even call himself bisexual? Not  _ really.  _ He’d never  _ dated  _ a guy. And, for the most part, he only found women attractive. There were just a few men here and there that he couldn’t help but take a second look at. Or flirt with. Or maybe kiss if he was drunk enough.

And Klay just so happened to maybe be one of those.

He’d vehemently deny it to himself that he felt _anything_ towards Klay. Not even some sort of desire or lust. He simply recognized he was an attractive dude, that’s all. Can’t a guy say that another guy is pretty good looking in a straight way? Isn’t it not _totally_ gay to _maybe sometimes_ watch Klay change in the locker room? It’s _perfectly reasonable_ for a _heterosexual man_ to _occasionally_ dream about one of his closest friends fucking him senseless.

Steph wasn’t a good liar, and he knew it.

But even if he _somehow_ had convinced himself that all of these were true, he knew that he was going to have a problem with Klay after their little makeout session.

Steph prayed that none of his teammates that he knew had to be on this floor would see him and his hard-on that _needed to be dealt with_ as he left Klay’s room and walked back to his own. As soon as he got in his room his hand was around his leaking cock as he stroked himself to the memory of Klay’s mouth on his neck and how hard he was and how that was _Steph_ getting him hard and how he _grabbed_ Steph out of that elevator and that _look, that fucking look-_

Steph came with a moan as he realized how quickly he had just come, like he was 17 years old or something, how fucking  _ desperate  _ Klay had made him. 

He was about to jump in the shower to clean himself off and probably have a mental breakdown when the latter was accelerated by his phone ringing.

**Incoming Call: Ayesha**

_ Shit.  _ He realized that he had just cheated on his wife with none other than Klay Thompson.

He took a few deep breaths to compose himself before answering the phone.

“Hey babe.”

The rest of the call was a blur, with Steph halfheartedly answering Ayesha’s questions with plenty of ‘uh huh’, ‘yeah’, and ‘wow’s as he thought about what this all really meant.

He liked Klay. There. He said it. He liked Klay and considering the fact that Klay just made out with him, he would say that Klay probably liked him, too.

Steph was also married. To Ayesha. Who he supposedly loved.

Steph and Klay were also professional athletes. Who are supposed to be the pinnacle of manliness and  _ not gay. _

Steph and Klay were also  _ teammates.  _

_ This can’t happen. _

\-----

**iMessage**

**Steph:** _ klay _

**Steph:** _ klay. _

**Steph:** _ klay you have your fucking read receipts on youre not slick _

**Klay:** _ um _

**Steph:** _ dont play that shit lmao you just dragged me into a hotel room and made out with me _

**Steph:** _ which is why im texting you _

**Steph:** _ dont pull that shit again _

**Steph:** _ we cant be doing stuff like that _

**Klay:** _ ik _

**Steph:** _ not like i wanted too or anything _

**Klay:** _ i didn’t ask _

**Steph:** _ good.  _

**Steph:** _ this never happened. _

**Steph:** _ got it? _

**Klay:** _ ok ok i got it ik ik _

**Klay:** _ u seemed kinda into it tho _

**Steph:** _ what? _

**Klay:** _ please i kno easy when i see it _

**Klay:** _ u wouldve let me fuck u where u stood no hesitation _

**Steph:** _ fuck off klay you dont know shit _

**Klay:** _ i kno u were about to cum in ur pants u were breathing heavy as fuck when u left _

**Klay:** _ i kno we cant be doing shit like that and im not gay but dont pretend like you didnt like it _

**Steph:** _ youre a lot more of a prick over text message you know that  _

**Klay:** _ yeah ik u kno how many dms i slide in to _

**Klay:** _ and curry cuz ill never get the opportunity to say it again _

**Klay:** _ cuz were never talking about this again _

**Klay:** _ and i gotta go maybe have a gay panic episode _

**Klay:** _ ur sexy as fuck moaning like that _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> klay's not taking steph's shit   
> but he's freaking the fuck out as much as steph is he just won't let him know it lol


End file.
